


I Feel Pretty

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: Severus doesn't believe it when Harry tells him that he was being flirted with. Why would anyone flirt with him?!





	I Feel Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago with some help from a friend. Thanks Charlene! I miss you much!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Not mine. Some nasty, ugly, brilliant woman by the name of J.K. Rowling owns the whole Harry Potter universe. I'm just borrowing it for a while, and then I'll send it all back the way I found it… only slightly worn.

“Harry, are you ok?” Severus asked as he hurried over to his lover’s bedside. He ignored the pitiful moans coming from the next bed as he took Harry’s hand in his. 

“I’m fine, Severus. Nothing’s broken, except my broom,” he said with a glare towards the next bed. He had been refereeing the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff when Professor Torrin, Ravenclaw’s head of house and coach, came racing by on her broomstick. She had been so busy trying to get Severus’ attention, that she wasn’t watching where she was going and flew straight into Harry, knocking them both into a tailspin. Thankfully, Harry had been able to slow his decent enough to not be badly injured when he hit the ground, but wasn’t able to save his beloved broom.

“I’m ok, too,” a high-pitched squeaky voice called out. “Just a broken leg or two!”

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes at the sound. If Harry hadn’t been so angry and frustrated about his broom, he would have laughed, instead he glared harder at the small woman. 

“Come on,” Severus said, helping Harry to his feet. “I’ll walk you back to your rooms.”

Harry stood up and gave Severus a quick kiss, making sure Torrin could clearly see it. “Thank you, sweetheart,” he said with a smile that lit up even more when Severus blushed. He absolutely loved that the hard, stern man was actually quite shy. It was easy to make him blush and Harry found that to be very sexy.

“Do worry about me! I’ll be fine and dandy! Right as rain by morning!” she called out cheerfully, leaning over to wave as the two men walked passed her bed holding hands.

As the doors closed behind them they heard a loud thump and a cry of pain. Ignoring it, Severus snarled and muttered, “You’d think the bint would have realized by now that you’re gay!”

“What?!” Harry asked incredulously.

“You mean you’re not?” Severus laughed, giving Harry a scandalous look. “I think it’s been quite obvious that we’re together. She should have figured out that you’re not interested in women.”

Harry looked questioningly at his lover. Did Severus really not know? The woman had been flirting nonstop with Severus from the moment she had arrived at Hogwarts to teach Muggle Studies five months ago. They hadn’t really talked about it, but Harry was shocked to realize that Severus believed the woman to be after him!

“Severus, I’m not the one she’s been trying to impress!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Harry! Of course you are! Why else would she be constantly following us around and staring at you all the time?” Severus sounded exasperated. 

Harry pulled Severus to a stop at the top of the stairs leading down to the dungeons where they both resided. Harry had taken up a room just down the hall from Severus when he had returned to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Upon his return, he had managed to strike up a friendship with his once hated and feared Potions Professor. After just a few short months, Harry had realized how much he truly cared for and respected the man who had taught him so much and had been by his side when he finally defeated Voldemort. It took several months for him to convince Severus that they should be together. He saw such poise and confidence in Severus when it came to his work, teaching and brewing potions, that he was utterly amazed at just how shy and timid he was when it came to intimacy and love. 

Their first real date had been to a Muggle Theatre. When Harry had casually put his arm around Severus’ waist while standing in line for popcorn, Severus had jumped and blushed furiously, his eyes down as his bit his bottom lip, a smile threatening to escape. Harry thought it was sweet and oh, so sexy! The first time they made love, Harry took it very slow as Severus seemed scared to death. Harry constantly had to reassure Severus that he loved him and would cherish him until the end of time. He complimented Severus every day and every time he did, Severus would either mock him or blush right down to his toes. It took nearly a year of them dating for Severus to be comfortable enough to allow Harry to hold his hand in public and was just now starting to let Harry kiss him in front of witnesses. 

Harry pulled Severus tight to his chest and looked straight into his eyes. “You really don’t know, do you?” he asked with a curious smile.

“Know what?”

Harry just shook his head and kissed his lover deeply. Severus gasped, his eyes opening wide. He pushed Harry back and bit his lips, trying not to smile.

“We’re in the middle of the hallway! There are children all over the place!”

Harry laughed and shook his head again. He took Severus by the arm and led him down to his rooms. He headed straight for the couch and the tea set that always seemed to be ready when he arrived home. He sat down and poured two cups of tea, adding sugar to Severus’ cup before handing it to him. 

“It’s not MY attention she’s been trying to get,” Harry said as Severus sat sideways on the couch facing him.

“Of course it is! Look at the way she follows you around!”

“She follows US around,” Harry corrected.

Severus rolled his eyes. “What about how she’s always staring at you?”

“She doesn’t ‘stare’ at me, she GLARES at me and STARES at YOU!”

Severus gave him a confused look, then shook his head. “What about the Christmas party? She was doing everything she could to make you jealous!” He gave Harry a smug look, thinking Harry couldn’t possibly deny that one.

“Severus!” Harry laughed. “She was HITTING on you!! Badly!”

The staff Christmas party had been fun. Torrin had been trying, quite unsuccessfully, to engage Severus in small talk, something Harry had realized back in his school days that Severus just didn’t do. He laughed and hung back a little to watch her openly flirting with his boyfriend, constantly touching his arm or back, batting her eyelashes, even puckering up her lips as though that would entice him to lean in and kiss her. She kept looking over to Harry and giving him a smug look as if to say ‘See? He likes me more!’ Severus, being so very uncomfortable with the attention just kept blushing and begging Harry for them to leave. He didn’t give in to his lover, enjoying the sexy pink hue to Severus’ cheeks, until he saw Severus go absolutely pale as he spotted Hagrid begin to hang a sprig of mistletoe above the punch bowl. 

“She was not hitting on me! Why would anyone do THAT?!” Severus shouted angrily.

Harry looked at him in complete disbelief. “Because you’re FUCKING SEXY!! I’ve been trying to tell you that for nearly two years!”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Just because YOU find me sexy-“

“Severus!” Harry growled, his eyes narrowing into a glare. “Take off your robe.”

“What? No!”

“Do it!”

“Fine,” Severus growled. He stood up and quickly shed his robe, dropping it to the floor irritably. 

“Come here,” Harry said, leading Severus to the full length mirror in his bedroom. Keeping his eyes locked with Severus’ in the mirror, he ran his hands down Severus’ green silk covered arms, then up over his chest, lingering at the open throat. He kissed, then nipped at Severus’ neck, enjoying the shiver that ran through his shy lover. He trailed his fingers back down the man’s chest, pausing to tweak the pert little nipples that were just visible through the thin material, smirking at the little gasp that escaped the sensual lips. He settled his hands on Severus’ hips, admiring the way his tight black trousers accentuated them.

“I know you don’t like your nose, so don’t look at it.” Harry lifted one hand to Severus’ face, covering his large, hooked nose. “You see those eyes, those gorgeous obsidian orbs?” Harry asked, his voice lowering as he looked lustfully into the eyes he loved so much. “Beautiful,” he whispered. “And those full lips?” He moved his hand a little, so he was still covering Severus’ nose but could easily see the luscious pink lips. “So very kissable.” He turned Severus, so he could kiss him passionately.

“Take off your clothes,” Harry demanded softly. Severus, blushing profusely by this point, dropped his head shyly. He quietly removed his shirt as Harry stepped back to watch him. When he was fully undressed, his head still bowed, Harry moved forward again. He reached out and gently lifted the older man’s chin to look into his eyes before leaning in to kiss him again. He cupped Severus’ gently rounded ass, giving it a squeeze before turning him back to face the mirror. 

He ran his hands up Severus’ chest again, feeling the sparse hair against his palms. Severus leaned back against Harry as his breath quickened, then caught in his throat as Harry once again pinched his nipples. Harry smiled at seeing his lover’s dark eyes begin to cloud over with desire. Harry had worshipped Severus’ body many times, but never like this, never with Severus being able to see himself as Harry saw him. He scratched his finger nails lightly down the man’s sides, giving enough pressure to leave light pink marks. He grasped Severus’ hips, his fingers dipping in towards the hardened cock that was dripping with anticipation. He savored the long, low moan. He knew this was Severus’ most erogenous zone and had used it to his full advantage many times before. He had even made Severus come once just by massaging him there. 

“Harry,” Severus moaned, his eyes drifting shut.

“Uh, uh, Severus, eyes open,” Harry demanded. “All of this… so beautiful,” he said softly with love and passion. “And this,” he turned Severus sideways and very gently caressed his bottom, “oh so absolutely fuckable!” Harry’s eyes widened as he leered at the man in the mirror.

“You think so?” Severus asked with a gleam in his eyes. He turned to face Harry and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man’s neck. “Why don’t you show me just how ‘fuckable’ it is?”

Harry growled as he attacked Severus’ mouth with a hard kiss. He wrapped one hand around his lover’s back and grasped his ass with the other, a finger finding his entrance and pushing hard against it. Severus gasped into Harry’s mouth, then jumped up and wrapped his long legs around Harry’s waist. Harry grunted a little at the sudden weight but easily caught his lover and steered them toward the bed.

Harry spent the next two hours worshiping his lover’s body, whispering words of praise over and over. Afterwards, they cuddled together with Harry lazily petting Severus’ hair as his head lay on Harry’s chest.

“What are we going to do about that little bint?” Harry mused softly.

“We could introduce her to your Dogfather,” Severus suggested playfully.

“EEWWW! No bloody way!” Harry gasped. “If they actually got together… Christmas? With HER?? Can you even imagine?” Harry shuddered at the thought of having to spend the holidays with the irritating woman. It was hard enough getting Severus and Sirius to put aside their animosity for a few hours one or two days out of the year for his sake. He couldn’t see Severus remaining civil with Professor Torrin AND Sirius Black together in the same room.

Severus snickered quietly. “You’re probably right. It would be much harder on us than it would be on the mutt!” He jumped as Harry slapped his naked arse for calling the man a mutt again. 

“Be nice,” Harry admonished. 

“Too bad Lockhart’s not ‘available’!” Severus laughed, his long fingers drawing lazy circles on Harry’s chest.

“Oh my God!” Harry burst into loud chuckles. “That would have been so perfect!” Harry could picture the crazy little obsessive woman and the self-absorbed wizard together. She would fawn over his every word and he would regale her with tales of his (non-existent) heroic adventures.

Severus’ laughter abruptly ended with a big yawn. “You know, Harry, it occurs to me that, while you claim it’s me she’s after, you haven’t acted the least bit jealous…”

“Why should I be?” Harry questioned as he looked down at his lover with a smile. “I know where your heart is.”

“Indeed, you do,” Severus said with a contented sigh.

“Hmm… I think I know how to shut her up.” Harry let go of Severus and reached into the drawer of his night table, pulling out a small box that he kept out of Severus’ view. “I was going to wait until your birthday for this, but I think seeing a ring on your finger just might do the trick.”

“What?” Severus sat bolt upright in the bed and stared down at his young lover, his face openly displaying his confusion and apprehension. 

Harry turned his palm over, showing the little black velvet box. He opened it and showed Severus the intricate gold wedding bands and emerald encrusted engagement ring.

“Marry me, Severus! Show Professor Torrin and the world that you belong to me and I to you!”

“What could you possibly want with an ugly old-“

“Severus Snape!” Harry yelled angrily. “Don’t you ever call the man I love ugly again! You are the most beautiful person in the world to me! Didn’t we already go over that?”

Severus nodded and sat blinking at the box, face gone completely blank, for so long that Harry began to think the man was going to refuse and dash from the room in blind panic. His heart started racing as he thought about the possibility of rejection and denial and almost missed the whispered words.

“Yes, Harry.”

“What? Yes? You will?” Harry nearly sobbed with relief as he pulled Severus into a tight embrace, then a heated kiss. “I love you! I love you so much, Severus Snape!” he shouted.

“I love you, too, Harry Potter,” Severus whispered, his eyes misting and his cheeks flushing.

With shaking hands, Harry slipped the engagement ring onto his new fiancé’s finger, watching as is magically resized to fit perfectly. “Maybe this will finally give her the hint that you are very much spoken for,” he said possessively. 

“I think you give her too much credit, but we shall see.” Severus smirked before giving Harry another lingering kiss. He pushed Harry back down on the bed and resumed his comfortable position of his head on Harry’s chest. He lay his hand in front of his face where he could watch the light from the fireplace glint off the emeralds the way it did off Harry’s eyes. He sighed happily as his eyes slowly drifted closed.

~*~*~

 

The next morning, Severus stood in front of his mirror trying desperately to perfect his scowl, but every time he thought he had it set he would catch a glimpse of the ring shining like a star on his finger and the scowl would dissolve into a huge grin.


End file.
